1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic camera. More particularly, the present invention relates to an electronic camera which notices a predetermined object appearing in an object scene so as to adjust an imaging parameter.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to one example of this type of a camera, a plurality of face determining regions respectively having a plurality of sizes different to one another are prepared. These face determining regions move on an imaging surface in a raster scanning direction in order to detect a face image from an object scene image. When a partial image belonging to the face determining region is determined as a face image, a size and a position of the face determining region at this time point is written as face information. Imaging parameters such as a focus and an exposure amount are adjusted by referring to the face position information thus written.
However, in the above-described camera, a shape of the face determining region is fixed, and thus, a subject other than the face enters the face determining region. This may decrease the accuracy for adjusting the imaging parameters.